Kodomo No Jikan: Thanksgiving
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: I know I'm late to the Kodomo No Jikan party. I have recently watched all the OVA's and I fell in love with the series. I plan to read the manga one day, as well as make more FanFics for this awesome anime. This is just a 'submission', if enough of you like this Fic, THEN I'll write more - but if not, then this will be the only one I submit. Please read and review. Thank you!


_Sono hitomi sorasanaide, massugu kocchi wo mite. Kokoro de wa sakenderu, koko ni iru kizuite!_

_Hooooooooooo-ooo-oo. Hoooooo-hoooooo. Hitori ja samishii, sukima umetai no ni._

_Dareka to ite mo, nazeka munashikute? Kono omoi to rinku suru, kotoba ga mitsukaranai._

_Mune no oku de nozonderu, kurushii you na tokimeki. Senobi shite hakisuteta, hantoumei na kimochi. Ushinatte te ni irete, susundekita hazu sa._

_I will never stop myself, I will show you all my heart. I want to get your – REAL LOVE!_

* * *

It's Thanksgiving in Rin's small town and everyone is home celebrating!

At Rin's:

Rin and Reiji are sitting at the table with fabulous food in front of them. They both had their hands together in a prayer manner.

Reiji started. "Hai, enjoy your meal!"

"Enjoy your meal!" Rin exclaimed.

They looked at the food, grinned evilly, and they dug in like wild animals!

At Kuro's:

Kuro sat on the roof of her home with a plate of food as the sound of her younger and older cousins playing annoyed her.

A shadow casted over her…followed by a tapping noise.

Kuro flinched at it all, turned around slowly, and smiled nervously at the figure behind her. "He-hello, Mother…"

The sound of spanking was heard, followed by Kuro screaming: "KYAAAA!"

At Mimi's:

Mimi heard Kuro's screams from outside her opened window in her room.

"Kuro-chan?" Mimi stared out the window – then the smell of her food in front of her grabbed her attention.

"Mimi!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Mimi asked.

"Come downstairs and eat with us at the table!" Mimi's mother said politely.

Mimi quickly stood with a smile and thought: 'Mother actually wants me to eat with her?'

"Your brother wants you to eat with us!"

Mimi's smile turned to a frown; she dropped her head, swallowed the knot swelling in her throat, sighed away the ache in her heart, and forced back the tears. "Yes, Obasan!" She ran down the stairs to her brother and mother.

With Aoki:

Aoki walked home with fast food in hand and beer under his arm as he talked to his mother and sister on his cell.

"It's fine, mother." Aoki smiled as he spoke to his mom. "I'll be home for Christmas I promise, yo?"

His mother sighed on the other end, but agreed: "Hai."

"You better come home, Baka!" His sister yelled.

Aoki got irritated with his sister. "Don't call me that!" He yelled into the phone as he reached his apartment.

Then both his mother and sister said: "Love you!"

Aoki chuckled. "I love you two as well." He hung up and went inside.

Hours later:

Aoki laid in his bed snoring and Rin snuck in his room through his window.

Rin stood at the right of Aoki, grinned at him, and said: "Sensei~."

Aoki woke up, grabbed his glasses, put them on, saw Rin, and slammed his back against the wall. "K-Kokonoe!?" He stared at her, as she wore hot pink pajamas.

"What's wrong, Sensei~?" Rin pouted 'sexily', with a finger on her bottom lip. "Don't you like my overnight clothes?"

"Overnight?" Aoki eased, but still cautious.

Rin giggled and winked at Aoki.

"Baaaahhh!?" Aoki yelled. "You can't stay the night!"

"Aw, but why not?" Rin pouted and started crawling to Aoki. "I just wanted to thank you."

Aoki chuckled, nervously. "You already thanked me yesterday." He didn't think to close his legs.

Rin placed her hands on Aoki's knees. "But I want to thank you properly." She stuck out her tongue, looked down at his crotch, and smiled.

"No way!" Aoki jumped off the bed, causing Rin to fall face first.

Rin sniffed the sheets and thought: 'It smells – weird…but good. This must be the smell of a man.' She blushed and buried her face into the sheets.

Aoki turned to Rin as he zipped up his jeans. "What're you doing?"

Rin smiled and turned to Aoki. "Getting a good whiff of your 'thing'."

Aoki chuckled, slipped on his shoes, and said: "And my ass."

Rin quickly sat on her knees and squirmed. "Eww!" She blushed and yelled. "That's gross, Sensei~! …and yet I feel somewhat aroused at the same time."

Aoki rolled his eyes, turned his back to Rin, and knelt down. "How about I give you a piggyback ride home?" He smiled at Rin.

Rin smiled from ear to ear. "Hai!" She jumped on Aoki's back and he took her home.

Outside of Rin's home:

Rin fell asleep on Aoki on the way to her house.

Aoki couldn't help but think about Reiji, but he forced the thought away. He smiled at Rin and gently shook her awake. "Kokonoe – you're home now."

"Hmm?" Rin rubbed her eyes and stretched out while yawning. "Hai." She dropped her arms back over Aoki's shoulders.

Aoki kneeled down and let Rin off. "Have a goodnights sleep and a great weekend, Kokonoe." He smiled at the young fourth grader.

Rin smiled. "You too, Sensei~. And thank you for letting me smell your 'thing'." She grinned at him.

Aoki dropped his head and sighed. "Please don't say things like that, Kokonoe."

Rin giggled and placed her right hand on Aoki's left shoulder, pulling herself closer to him. "See you Monday." She then kissed him on the lips, parted, giggled, went through her gate, and said: "Goodnight, Sensei~!"

Aoki stayed there with a blush on his face, slowly dropped his head in irritation, clenched his fist, his body began to shake, and he inwardly yelled: 'That precious – little…BRAT!'


End file.
